


Duck's Finale Scene but like a Canon-Complaint

by Artfromthevoid, Indrid_Colds_Sunglasses



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, canon complaint, i want to show the world my vision, juice did us dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artfromthevoid/pseuds/Artfromthevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrid_Colds_Sunglasses/pseuds/Indrid_Colds_Sunglasses
Summary: We didn't care for Duck's ending in amnesty and felt it was OOC for Duck and especially Minny, so decided to, for lack of a better word, Fix it!Some dialogue was kept and some was changed, we did this all in one evening and it was a shit-ton of fun.- Indrid_Colds_Sunglasses
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Duck's Finale Scene but like a Canon-Complaint

"Aw, Duck, looks like you left your walkie off the charging cradle again!" Juno teases her friend. "Ooooh, gonna have to write you up for that one."

Duck shrugs, "That’s fine, write me up. Put it in the file! I don’t care how thick my file gets. I’m the bad boy of forestry." He crosses his arms.

"Oh, and you got a little bit of open containers of food. You know the rules, Duck."

"Put it on single-sided. I want that thing thick! I wanna be able to throw it at people as a weapon." He smirks confidently.

"I know I’m a bit out of my jurisdiction, but this is a lot of infractions! Is this–" She is cut off,

"Actually, Supervisor Divine, that peanut butter belongs to me. Be sure to put that on my file." Indrid Cold enters the room confidently clad in his uniform and Duck's forestry service jacket

Duck interjects, "No, just wait a minute, peanut butter was my idea, darlin', it goes in my file. Only natural."

Juno chuckles. "Alright, I’m gonna, I’m gonna get out of y’all’s hair. Indrid, thanks. Duck, danke schoen." She shoots Duck a look

"Ha ha ha" Duck rolls his eyes at his friend

Juno grins "Yeah, that’s a Wayne Newton joke. You can expect a lot of-"

Duck kindly pushes Juno towards the door, "Yeah. Ha ha ha ha ha. Love it. Fuckin’ love it." Juno Divine takes her leave and heads out of the building for an unknown destination.

Indrid smiles and strides over next to Duck,  
"How- how was your shift, Duck?'

Duck sighs and struggles to find the proper words, "It was, you know it was good. I’m startin’ to pick up on a little bit of the language. But there’s not a lot of talkin’, honestly. You know, you plant the trees. There’s a lot to plant. But it’s good work. You know? I like it out there. It’s quiet. And it reminds me of home. Uh… and, uh, no one-- no one bothers me. It’s pretty chill."

Indrid nods. "That's been my experience too. Say, Aubrey wanted me to ask you, you have not responded to the group chat with Minerva, Leo, and Aubrey. They want to have a Skype call and talk about battle plans? And you haven’t responded. Do you have a prior engagement?"

Duck sighs and shakes his head, "No, I mean, it’s just… watching all of Lost with you on DVD and—"

"I keep telling you, the ending’s not very good."

Duck chuckles at that and nods his head, "Yeah, the rest ain't much better, but I was hoping I’d pick up on somethin’ or— you’re real smart, I thought you’d see somethin’ I didn’t." He explains, "But yeah it’s still not making much sense. It’s just that and then I gotta plant the trees… and… no, it’s just those two things. I don’t know, Indrid. I just… why? You know? Like, what — battle plans for what?"

Indrid looks at his partner, "That's a good question, Duck. I suspect that our friends back home merely want to stay in touch. But I suppose it also can’t be bad for you to be at the ready."

Duck sighs.

Indrid takes Duck's hand, " What is troubling you, Duck?"

"You know, I just don’t feel like I can live waiting anymore." Duck starts, " I—I can’t live waiting for the big next thing that’s gonna come. I can’t live in fear of it coming. And I can’t live hopin’ that things’ll suddenly get more exciting or different or worse or better tomorrow." He pauses looking at the ground,  
"That’s been— my whole life has been waiting for the other shoe to drop. And… it dropped! And we’re here! And… that’s OK. You know?" he looks at Indrid and brushes some hair out of the taller man's face, "I got you. I got a lot of work to do. For me, right now, that’s enough."

Indrid looks at Duck fondly, "I wish to grant you happiness Duck. I read recently in one of your comic books— Anyway, there was a thing in there about how great strength demands great diligence. What was…?" Indrid trails off.

"Great power—" Duck corrects.

" …something…"

" —great responsibility."

Indrid counters, "Pretty sure it was great strength and great diligence."

Duck rolls his eyes fondly, "OK. Either one. I get- I get your point. You know, you don’t have to push any harder. Great power, great responsibility. I read the books and saw the honestly many origin stories in which that exact phrase appeared. It’s been pretty much drilled into me culturally at this point. And it makes sense, right? Great power and great responsibility. But you know what people forget? Is that the Green Goblin doesn’t swing up to your door every day and blow your whole life away and then one moment you have to figure out what to do." He explains.  
"You know, the responsibility is every day. It’s every moment. And it’s… Every time I pick one of those saplings up and I put it in the ground and I pat the ground around it and I pour water on it and I think about our children’s children’s children’s children" Indrid smiles at that, "will breathe the air that this thing makes. And Indrid? That’s power. That’s my responsibility. I don’t have to fight anymore. I did it. And now I’m gonna grow" Duck informs him, taking Indrid's other hand in his and giving him a quick kiss.

"Duck. If you don’t want to speak to our friends back home, you can just say so. You don’t have to do a whole monologue." Indrid quips.

" Indrid." Duck glares at him.

"...Duck"

"Yeah?"

"That was my peanut butter." Indrid beams.

"Indrid."

"Hmm?" Indrid giggles.

"It was my sandwich bread." He attempts to defend himself.

"Useless without my peanut butter, unless you wanted bread sandwiches."

Duck chuckles, "Alright, alright calm down."

"You just know I'm right and don't want to lose this argument."

Duck shrugs "Maybe."

"I'll be quiet,for now…." He pauses, an evil grin dawning his face, "...bad boy of forestry."

"Indrid." Duck puts his head in his hands.

Indrid shakes his head. "Duck?" He teases.

"I hate you right now" He moves closer to hug Indrid.

Indrid laughs hugging the other man back. "No you don't."

"Fuck how'd you know i was lyin'?" Duck curses noise muffled against his jacket.

"Dear, everyone knows when you're lying."

"Yeah you're right." a smile can be heard in the shorter man's voice.

"I already knew this." Indrid steps out of the hug, "Now, shall we return to our sandwiches?"

"Yeah, reckon so."


End file.
